


Summer 22

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Muteness, all main characters in harvest moon are basically mute imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: His birthday was just another day to deal with. That was that.





	Summer 22

Summer 22.

The day had come and gone the past few years without any bows or frills. That was easiest for the owner of the snack shack.

Kai never made a big deal out of his birthday. He had friends, sure, but they were back at home. He could bake himself a cake, but how lonely would that be? His birthday was just another day to deal with. That was that.

Jack wasn’t having it, however.

“Take the day off of work and I’ll pamper you!” he had signed eagerly and somewhat aggressively. Kai refused.

Sure, it was difficult to refuse those gorgeous brown eyes of the hardworking farmer, but he refused on the principle that his birthday was nothing special. On any other day, he would have agreed.

Still, Jack wasn’t having it. He blocked the door with his body and crossed his arms.

Kai sighed.

“You’re really not gonna quit bugging me, are you?”

Jack grinned, the stubborn prick.

He made his way to the bathroom, then started the bathtub. Plenty of bubbles, of course. Kai rolled his eyes and began to strip rather unceremoniously.

Jack eyed him hungrily. Kai laughed once he got a playful tap on the butt.

Once Kai was in the bath, Jack massaged shampoo into his scalp. Kai moaned.

Jack’s hands traveled to his back and dug into all of the right places. Kai hummed and rested his head on the side of the bathtub.

Jack suddenly stopped and turned Kai around. He gave Kai a questioning look.

“It feels amazing,” Kai assured him. Jack smiled and got back to work.

Jack was always so kind and warm and caring. He made Kai want to stay the whole year long; not just for summer, but for all three other seasons.

Kai had a delightful birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together <3 
> 
> Please leave comments! Kudos are appreciated, too!


End file.
